yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/56
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 56-قُلِ ادْعُواْ الَّذِينَ زَعَمْتُم مِّن دُونِهِ فَلاَ يَمْلِكُونَ كَشْفَ الضُّرِّ عَنكُمْ وَلاَ تَحْوِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 56-Kulid’ûllezîne zeamtum min dûnihî fe lâ yemlikûne keşfed durri ankum ve lâ tahvîlâ(tahvîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kulid'ûllezîne (kul udû ellezîne) : "o kimseleri davet edin" de * 2. zeamtum : zanda bulundunuz * 3. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 4. fe : o zaman, oysa, halbuki * 5. lâ yemlikûne : güçleri yetmez, güce malik (sahip) değiller * 6. keşfe : giderdi, kaldırdı * 7. ed durri : darlık, sıkıntı * 8. an-kum : sizden * 9. ve lâ tahvîlen : ve değiştirme olmaz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 56-De ki: Allah'tan başka mabut sandıklarınızı çağırın, onlar, sizden ne bir zararı defedebilirler, ne onu çevirmeye güçleri yeter. Ali Bulaç Meali * 56-De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 56-De ki: "O'ndan başka (ilah) olduklarını sandıklarınızı çağırın. Onlar ne sizden bir sıkıntıyı giderebilirler ne de onu değiştirebilirler." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 56-De ki: 'Allah'tan başka tanrı olduğunu sandıklarınızı çağırın; sizin bir sıkıntınızı gidermeye ve onu değiştirmeye güçleri yetmez.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 56-De ki: “Onu bırakıp da ilâh diye ileri sürdüklerinizi çağırın. Onlar, başınızdaki sıkıntıyı ne kaldırabilirler ne de değiştirebilirler.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 56-(Resûlüm!) De ki: Allah'ı bırakıp da (ilâh olduğunu) ileri sürdüklerinize yalvarın. Ne var ki onlar, sizin sıkıntınızı ne uzaklaştırabilir, ne de değiştirebilirler.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 56-De ki: 'O'nun dışında (bir güce sahip olduğunu) iddia ettiklerinizi çağırın bakalım, onlar sizden ne sıkıntıyı kaldırabilirler ne de önleyebilirler.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 56-De ki: «O'ndan başka ilah sandıklarınızı çağırın; o zaman anlarsınız ki ne başınızdan sıkıntıyı giderebilirler, ne de değiştirebilirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 56-De ki: ondan başka zu'mettiklerinize çağırın, anlarsınız ki başınızdan sıkıntıyı ne def'edebilirler ne de tahvil Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 56-De ki: «O'ndan başka zû'm etmiş olduğunuza dua ediniz. İmdi onlar sizden ne sıkıntıyı açmaya kâdir olurlar, ne de değiştirmeye.» Muhammed Esed * 56-De ki: "O'nunla beraber (tanrısal güçlere sahip olduğunu) zannettiğiniz (varlıkları) çağırın bakalım; sizden bir darlığı gidermeye ya da onu (başka bir yere) yansıtmaya güçlerinin olmadığını (göreceksiniz"). Suat Yıldırım * 56-De ki: "İbadetlerde Allah’ın ortakları olduklarını yalan yere iddia ettiğiniz tanrılarınızı çağırın çağırabildiğiniz kadar!Onlar ne sizin sıkıntınızı giderebilir, ne de onu başka yere çevirebilirler!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 56-De ki: "O'ndan başka (tanrı olduğunu) sandığınız şeylere yalvarın; onlar ne sizden sıkıntıyı kaldırabilirler, ne de (onu) başka bir yana çevirebilirler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 56-De ki: -Allah’tan başka ilah olduğunu iddia ettiğiniz kimselere dua edin bakalım,sizin sıkıntınızı ne giderebilirler ne de değiştirebilirler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 56-De ki: Ondan başka tanrı edindiklerinizi çağırın da görün: Sizin bir sıkıntınızı kaldırmaya da, değiştirmeye de onların gücü yetmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 56-De ki: "O'nun berisinden bel bağladıklarınızı çağırın; onlar, başınızdaki zorluk ve sıkıntıyı ne kaldırabilirler ne de değiştirebilirler." Yusuf Ali (English) * 56- Say: "Call on those - besides Him - whom ye fancy: they have neither the power to remove your troubles from you nor to change them."(2242) M. Pickthall (English) * 56- Say: Cry unto those (saints and angels) whom ye assume (to be gods) beside Him, yet they have no power to rid you of misfortune nor to change. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 56- De ki: "Allah'tan başka, ilâh olduğunu sandığınız şeyleri çağırın, size yardım etsinler. Onlar, ne sizden sıkıntıyı kaldırabilirler, ne de değiştirebilirler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız.(56) 53- Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini, söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır.(59) 54- Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır.(60) Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik.(61) 55- Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık(62) ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik.(63) 56- De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler.(64) AÇIKLAMA 56. Yani, "Siz ölümle kıyamet gününde tekrar dirilişiniz arasında sadece bir kaç saat yaşadığınızı sanacaksınız, çünkü kısa bir uykudan sonra aynı günün sesiyle uyarıldığınızı düşüneceksiniz." "O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız." cümlesi büyük bir gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Tekrar dirilirken kafir de mümin de Allah'a hamdedecektir. Mümin böyle yapacaktır, çünkü o dünyada iken de aynı inancı kabul etmiş veya yaşamıştır. Kafire gelince böyle deme cesaretini bulacaktır, çünkü onda küfrü nedeniyle bastırmakta olduğu bu inanma fırsatı vardır. Yeni hayatta tüm bu kasti baskılar sona erecek ve kafirler elinde olmaksızın Allah'a hamdedecektir. 57. "İnananlar" 58. Müminlere, kafirlerle ve diğer İslâm düşmanlarıyla tartıştıklarında bile güzel sözler söylemeleri emredilmektedir. Onlara ne sert söz söylemeli ne de abartılmış ifadeler kullanılmalıdır. Konuşmalarında soğukkanlı olmalı ve karşı tarafın kışkırtıcı davranışlarına rağmen sadece doğru olanı söylemelidirler. 59. Müminler şeytanın kışkırtmalarına karşı da uyarılmaktadırlar. "Düşmanlarınıza cevap verirken sinirlendiğinizi hissederseniz, hemen bu kışkırtmayı sizin tartışmanıza zarar vermek isteyen şeytanın yaptığını anlamalısınız. Böylece o, insanlar arasında anlaşmazlığı yaymaya çalışır." 60. Bu ayet müminlerin, cennetin kendilerine has olduğu ve düşmanlarının cehenneme girecekleri şeklinde ifadeler kullanmalarını yasaklar. Bunlara karar verecek olan sadece Allah'tır, çünkü O tüm insanlar hakkında geçmiş, gelecek gizli aşikar her şeyden haberdardır. Bir kimsenin azap mı yoksa mükafaat mı göreceğine sadece O karar verir. Bununla birlikte şu tür insanların Allah'ın rahmetini hakettiği, şu tür insanlarınsa Allah'ın gazabını hakettiği söylenebilir. Fakat hiç kimsenin, belirli bir kimsenin Allah'ın rahmetini, başka birinin de Allah'ın gazabını hakettiğini söylemeye hakkı yoktur. 61. Bu, bir peygamberin kimin azap kimin rahmet göreceğine karar vermek üzere değil, sadece mesajı tebliğ etmek üzere gönderildiğini bildirmektedir. Fakat bu peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir davranışta bulunduğu ve Allah'ın bu nedenle onu uyardığı anlamına gelmez. Gerçekte bu, müminleri uyarmayı amaçlar: Hz. Peygamber (s.a) insanların kaderlerine karar verme durumunda olmadığına göre, onlar da bir kimseyi cennetlik veya cehennemlik diye önceden belirlemeye kalkışmamalıdır. 62. Burada görünürde hitap Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) olmasına rağmen gerçek muhatap Mekkeli müşriklerdir. Bu hitap onların Peygamber'i (s.a) küçük görmelerini eleştirmektedir. Genelde aynı çağda yaşayanların, özelde de düşmanların, kendi toplumlarından çıkan bir insandaki üstünlük ve soyluluğu görmemeleri çok rastlanılan bir olaydır. Aynı durum Hz. Peygamber'de (s.a) olağanüstü veya küçük hiç bir özellik göremeyen çağdaşları için de geçerliydi. Onlara göre o, aralarından çıkan herhangi bir insandı. Diğer taraftan onlar, kendilerinden bir kaç yüzyıl önce yaşayan ünlü bazı kimselere çok saygı duyuyorlar ve onları yüceliğin mükemmele ulaştığı varlıklar olarak telakki ediyorlardı. Hz. Muhammed (s.a) peygamberliğini ilan ettiğinde ona karşı saçma sapan itirazlar öne sürmelerinin nedeni buydu. Şöyle diyorlardı: "Kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu iddia eden şu adama bakın. Oysa o herkesten büyük bir saygı gören eski peygamberlerle karşılaştırılamaz bile." Allah bu itiraza şöyle cevap verdi: "Biz yerdeki ve gökteki tüm yarattıklarımızdan haberdarız ve onların derecelerini biz biliriz, siz değil. Daha önceki peygamberlere nimet verdiğimiz ve bazısını bazısından üstün kıldığımız gibi, kime peygamberlik vereceğimizi biz biliriz." 63. Hz. Davud'un (a.s) burada özellikle anılmasının nedeni, peygamberliğin, insanın bu dünya ile hiç ilgisi olmaması anlamına gelmediğini göstermektedir. Bu, onların Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bir insan olduğunu öne sürerek peygamberliğine yaptıkları itiraza bir cevap niteliğindedir. Burada şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Davud kendisini normal bir insandan daha çok dünya ile ilgilenmeye mecbur eden bir makamda, yani kral olmasına rağmen, Allah ona peygamberlik nimetini verdi, ona Kitap, yani Zebur'u verdi. Aynı şekilde Hz. Muhammed'e de (s.a) karısı, çocukları olduğu, herkes gibi bir hayat sürdüğü, ticaret ve alış verişle uğraştığı kısacası, hayati ihtiyaçlarını sağlamak zorunda olan her insanın yaptıklarını yaptığı halde peygamberlik nimeti verilebilirdi. Böyle bir açıklama zorunluydu, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler, böyle bir insanın değil peygamber, saygı değer ve dindar bir insan bile olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlara göre zahit ve dindar bir adam dünyayla ilgili hiç bir iş yapmamalı, inzivaya çekilip Allah'ı zikretmelidir. Oysa Hz. Peygamber (s.a) yaşaması için gerekli olan şeyleri kazanmak için çalışmak zorundaydı. 64. Bu uyarı, tevhid ilkesini işlemekte ve şirki reddetmektedir. Buna göre, şirk sadece Allah'tan başkasına secde etmekten ibaret değildir. Allah'tan başkasına yalvarıp başkasından yardım dilemek de şirktir. Çünkü yalvarmak ve yardım dilemek de bir tür ibadettir. Bu nedenle Allah'tan başkasından yardım dileyen kimse de, puta tapan kimse kadar müşriktir. Bu ayet, Allah'tan başka, dualara cevap veren, sıkıntıları gideren, kötü durumları düzelten başka bir gücün olmadığını açıkça göstermektedir. O halde, eğer bir kimse Allah'tan başkasının bir güce sahip olduğunu söylerse şirk işlemiş olacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *56. DE Kİ: (65) "O'nunla beraber güçlere sahip olduğunu zannettiğiniz varlıkları (66) çağırın bakalım; sizden bir darlığı gidermeye ya da onu bir yere yansıtmaya (67) güçlerinin olmadığını göreceksiniz". 65 - Zımnen, "Allah'la birlikte başka tanrısal güçlerin de var olduğuna/var olabileceğine inanan kimselere". 66 - Sonraki ifadelerin de gösterdiği gibi bu ifade, azîzlere, velîlere ve meleklere tapınmayı îma ediyor. 67 - Yani, bu darlığı kendi üzerlerine almaya: Bu açıkça Hristiyanların "vekaleten kefaret" inancına bir atıftır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *56. De ki: Allah'ı bırakıp ileri sürdüklerinize dua ediniz. İmdi onlar sizden ne sıkıntıyı açmaya kadir olurlar, ne de değiştirmeğe. 56. Bu mübarek âyetler, müşriklere mabut edindikleri bir takım mahlûkların bir fâide veremiyeceklerini bildiriyor. 0 mahlûkların da Cenab'ı Hak'ka manevî olarak yaklaşmak için ibadet ve itaatda bulunup Allah'ın rahmetini niyaz, edip ilâhî azaptan korkar olduklarını beyan buyuruyor. Ve dünyada olanların kıyametten evvel ya helake veya şiddetli azaplara uğrayacaklarını ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. 0 müşriklere (de ki: Ondan) Allah Teâlâ'dan (başka) melekler, cinler gibi veya Üzeyr, Isa Aleyh i mes selâm gibi tenrı (iddia etmiş olduğunuza) öyle mahlûklara (dua ediniz) sizin yardımınıza koşsunlar, bu mümkün mü? (İmdi onlar sizden ne) hastalık gibi, kıtlık ve pahalılık gibi bir (sıkıntıyı açmaya kadir olurlar ne de) o musibetleri başkalarına yönelterek mahallini (değiştirmeğe) kadir olabilirler. Çünkü onlar da haddizatında birer mahluktur, icat ve imha kudretini haiz değildirler, kendi kendilerine hiçbir şeyi yaratıp meydana getiremezler.